


what's the rush?

by bi_lovely



Series: marvin and whizzer have sex [3]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Era, Couch Sex, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quick Sex, Smut, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, bottom whizzer, how many tags can i use the word sex in hm, prob gonna end up being a series, set right after they got back together, there isnt enough marvin and whizzer smut on here so here you go, top marvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_lovely/pseuds/bi_lovely
Summary: Whizzer’s mouth was slightly agape as he said dumbly, “You called me ‘baby’.”





	what's the rush?

**Author's Note:**

> guess who finally watched falsettos lmao
> 
> get ready for marvin and whizzer smut galore this is definitely gonna turn into a series

“Fuck, Marv,  _ fuck! _ ” 

 

Marvin and Whizzer stumbled through the front door, grabbing at one another’s clothes. The door was barely closed before Marvin had Whizzer’s jacket and shirt on the ground and then Marvin had his hands grasping Whizzer’s shoulders, backing him into the living room.

 

Whizzer got pushed onto the couch and he flops down with a grin. Marvin laid down on top of him, slotting one leg between Whizzer’s and eliciting a deep moan. Marvin brought his mouth to Whizzer’s neck, placing wet, open mouthed kisses to the tender skin there while he slowly rubbed his leg up and down against his lover’s crotch.

 

Marvin paid special attention to that spot on Whizzer’s neck, just beneath his jawline, working a dark bruise on to it. He nipped and licked and Whizzer’s eyes rolled up into his head and they both relished in the fact that there’s no way Whizzer’s shirts would hide this.

 

“ _ Christ, _ ” Whizzer hissed, bucking his hips up against Marvin’s leg. 

 

Marvin lifted his head up. “Jewish,” he reminded him pointedly.

 

“ _ Half  _ Jewish,” Whizzer huffed out. 

 

Marvin laughed. 

 

“Get off of me,” Whizzer ordered. 

 

“Why?”

 

“Just listen to me for once, why don’t you?” Whizzer rolled his eyes. 

 

Marvin shrugged and rolled off of Whizzer, sitting back against the couch cushions. Whizzer got to his feet and began to unbutton his trousers. 

 

“Let me,” Marvin said and he reached out eagerly. 

 

“Ah, ah, ah!” Whizzer said in a scolding sort of tone, slapping Marvin’s hand away from his crotch. 

 

Marvin leaned back again and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout, much to Whizzer’s delight. He undid the button and the zipper too slowly for Marvin’s liking — Whizzer had him right where he wanted him.

 

“Shirt off,” Whizzer said and Marvin nodded, making quick work of his own shirt buttons.

 

Whizzer’s trousers and undershorts came off in one swift motion then and he stepped out of his pants at the same time Marvin’s shirt hit the floor. Whizzer got on his knees and crawled over to his boyfriend. 

 

“Shit,” Marvin said underneath his breath. 

 

Whizzer settled into a spot on the ground between Marvin’s legs and set to work on his jeans. He worked much faster on Marvin’s pants than he’d done with his own. He got them down around his ankles and kissed up his bare thigh. 

 

“Whizzer, come on,” Marvin pleaded. “Come  _ on. _ ”

 

“You’re not patient at all, you know that?” Whizzer wrapped a hand around the base of Marvin’s dick and stroked upward slowly. 

 

“ _ Shitshitshit. _ ” Marvin threw his head back and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

Whizzer quickened his hand movements, stroking Marvin faster, twisting his wrist and bringing out the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. He stroked himself with his free hand and he and Marvin moaned in time with one another. 

 

“Bed?” Whizzer suggested, getting to his feet though he refused to stop jacking either one of them.

 

“No time.”

 

“What’s the rush?”

 

“Family dinner in half an hour.”

 

“ _ Fuck. _ ”

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll still fuck you,” Marvin laughed and he grabbed Whizzer by the wrist, groaned for a moment after he pulled his boyfriend’s hand away from his shaft, but then he yanked him down onto the couch.

 

Marvin spit in his hand and went for Whizzer’s ass but Whizzer shook his head. “Don’t waste time with that, just screw me into the couch cushions, Marv,” he said breathlessly. 

 

“Are you sure?” Marvin frowned. 

 

“I’ll be fine, just come on!” 

 

So Marvin slicked himself up instead and lined himself up with Whizzer’s entrance, pushing past it slowly. Whizzer couldn’t say that he didn’t feel the stretch, the burn, but he also couldn’t say that he didn’t kind of like it and they certainly did this enough that they were met with minimal resistance. 

 

“Hair,” Whizzer said. 

 

“What?” Marvin panted. 

 

“ _ Hair,  _ come on,” Whizzer snapped. “Put your fucking hands in my hair.”

 

“Oh,” Marvin said and he nodded and carded his fingers through Whizzer’s hair — his  _ perfect  _ hair — and gave a sharp yank. 

 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Whizzer let out a long, drawn out moan. “Good, so good. Fuck me, Marvin, you’ve gotta — come on —  _ please! _ ”

 

So Marvin did, he moved inside of his boyfriend at a desperate pace — desperate to please him, desperate for both of them to come in the time allotted. He yanked hard on Whizzer’s hair again and the younger of the two whined and arched up into him. 

 

Marvin leaned his forehead against Whizzer’s as he gave another tug. Whizzer cried out blissfully once again and reached around Marvin and held onto him tightly. 

 

“So good, baby, so fucking good,” Marvin hissed and moved his mouth back to that spot on Whizzer’s neck.

 

Whizzer moaned lowly and he came so fast, so hard, so unexpectedly that it sent Marvin toppling over that same edge. 

 

They laid there, panting hard and trying to even out their breathing, for a while before Marvin pulled away and went to fetch a wet cloth. Whizzer laid on the couch, eyes wide with an arm draped across his body until Marvin returned to clean them both up. 

 

“I didn’t think you were that close,” Marvin laughed. 

 

Whizzer’s mouth was slightly agape as he said dumbly, “You called me ‘baby’.”

 

“Hm?” Marvin raised his eyebrows. “So?”

 

“You — you’ve never called me that before,” Whizzer said shakily. 

 

“Oh,” Marvin said with a frown. “Is that — is that okay?”

 

“I didn’t —”

 

“Whizzer, shit,” Marvin sighed. “It’s just — two years ago things were so different, we were just fucking around, you know? Or that’s what we said we were doing whether or not we were lying. But it’s been two years, and I’ve missed you, and I —  _ I love you. _ So I’m sorry, but it just slipped out.”

 

“I was going to say,” Whizzer huffed, grabbing Marvin’s hand and holding it to his heart, “that I just didn’t ever expect to hear you call me that, that’s all. I liked it. It was sweet — and hot — at the same time.”

 

Marvin smiled. “I just — I love you. And I know you said you don’t love me or that you only do on some days, but if you could get there one day, or if you could just be there with me on some days, then —”

 

“Marv,” Whizzer chuckled. “Why do you think I came back?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“It’s because I missed you, too. Missed you so much it hurt. I love you, too, Marv.”

 

“I — I don’t know what to —” Marvin stammered. “ _ Wow. _ ”

 

Whizzer laughed. “Eloquent. Come on, we’ve got to get ready to go. We’re already going to be late.”

 

Marvin smiled and got up off the couch with Whizzer. “You’re going to have to fix that hair.”

 

“Yeah.” Whizzer nodded. “But there’s not really anything to be done about this,” he added, pointing to the hickey high up on his neck. 

 

“True,” Marvin sighed. “Jason is going to ask about it.”

 

“Which means Trina is going to yell at us,” Whizzer said and he smiled. “I’ve missed this.”   
  
“Me, too,” Marvin chuckled as he was pulling his jeans on. 

 

“We’re finishing this later, though,” Whizzer said firmly, poking a finger at Marvin’s still bare chest. “Orgasm or no, I’m still all wound up and it’s  _ your fault,  _ mister.”

 

“I would agree,” Marvin said, “but it’s Friday. Jason’s going to be coming back home with us after dinner and spending the weekend.”

  
“Shit, I forgot he spends the weekends with you,” Whizzer whined. “ _ Marvin. _ ”

 

“You’re amazing,” Marvin said, “but I’m not giving up my weekend with my kid to have sex with. We’ll have sex again on Monday.”

 

“ _ Monday! _ ” Whizzer cried, exasperated. 

  
“Yes, now  _ hurry! _ ” Marvin said. “We’re late!”


End file.
